fallen angel
by grgr2801
Summary: Hey this my second fic, and i must say im getting a bit better, this fic will be rated t maybe m for later and of course a disclaimer, i do not own any characters execpt for my OCs(Own character) and i
1. Chapter 1:fallen angel

Fallen Angel

 **This is my first Star Wars and Star Wars rebels fanfic**

 **It tells the story of a fallen angel and an alternate to the Star Wars rebels season 3 and it is rated t(teen) for safety, but can later change till M(mature).**

 **Oh and of course a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters who appear in this fic except OCs and the Star Wars characters belong to lucasfilm who is again own by the Walt Disney company located in LA, CA, USA.**

Prologue (twilight of the apprentice)

Maul and Ezra are on their way to find the Sith artifact when the seventh sister arrives.

Seventh sister: you are coming with me!  
Ezra: don`t think so.

They began to fight.

First Ezra used the lightsabers blaster function and released a volley of lazer balls towards her, the seventh sister blocked and dodged almost all of them but one who hit her on the right shoulder.

She fell on her knees while holding her arm.

Ezra stood over her and ignited his lightsaber and stood over her.

He took the saber over his head.

Maul: good Ezra, good, kill her.

Ezra: what!?

Maul: do it!

Ezra: I shouldn't it's not the Jedi way?

Maul: if you let her live she could be responsible of the deaths of your so called friends.

Ezra: I don`t have friends, I have family!

Maul: no matter, she could kill them all, including Kanan, Zeb, Hera and…Sabine!

Ezra thought for a moment.

Ezra: NO!

He cut the lightsaber through her from the shoulder.

Maul picked up her lightsaber.

Maul: good, very good, my apprentice.

Ashoka and Kanan realized just what happened.

Kanan: did you feel that.

Ashoka: yes.

She said it with sadness in her voice.

Then the two other inquisitors came.

The eight brother and the fifth brother.

Kanan and Ashoka fought them bravely.

Then when the eight brother lower his guard, Ashoka saw the chance and attacked pushing her sabers through his chest.

Kanan saw on it with terror in his eyes.

Then before he had time to react Ashoka decapitated the eight brother.

He saw on Ashoka but didn`t say anything.

Ashoka: let us find Ezra and Maul.

Ezra and Maul had just returned with the sith artifact, a sith holocron.

Kanan: so that is what we came here for.

Ashoka: Ezra where is the female inquisitor.

Ezra: She is.

Kanan: dead, you killed her, we sensed it.

Ezra: okay I can explain I got angry and well.

Kanan: what you did was against the Jedi way.

Ezra: so what, the Jedi way, the Jedi code it's all over Kanan the Jedi order are gone and most Jedi's are dead.

Ezra: I did what I had to do.

Ashoka: you let your anger take control.

Ezra: I like being in control okay, I feel strong.

He started to shiver, he got filled up with anger.

In a distance was a dark, hooded figure watching, this force sensitive was neither Jedi or sith, his name was Spartacus.

Beside him as another figure, dressed in a black leather suite and a black hood, the dark Jedi, Ace.

On the other side stood the grey Jedi, Jack.

Spartacus: I can sense that the boy is falling towards the dark side of the force.

Ace: I can sense it to will he be a dark Jedi or a sith I wonder.

Jack: I think it's necessary for us to stay away for this time.

Spartacus: I agree but first let us see how this play out.

Ace: was that, sarcasm.

Spartacus looked at him with an expression that said "of course not".

Back to the Rebels.

Kanan: Ezra calm down.

Before he could say more.

Maul suddenly ambushed him and blinded him.

His eyes felt like they were on fire.

Maul blinded Kanan with his lightsaber.

Ashoka rushed to help Kanan.

Ezra looked on it with horror, he got more and more angrier.

Maul: yes, Yes! Use your anger.

Suddenly a mechanical breathing could he heard and a lightsaber ignite.

There he stood, the supreme commander of the Armed forces of the Galactic empire, minister of defense, generalissimo of the Stormtroopers, admiralissimo of the imperial navy, Emperor Palatine's right hand, darth Sidious apprentice, the scourge of the empire, the Jedi`s bane, the empire`s first, Darth Vader.

 **Cuzco from Emperor`s new style suddenly popped in while I made this story.**

 **Cuzco: hey was it necessary to have a so long introduction.**

 **Me: eh maybe, it gave some dramatic effect.**

 **Ezra: yeah you could just say one of those things.**

 **Everyone else: yeah.**

 **Me: hey who`s writing this story, ME!**

 **Mickey Mouse: And who owns it ME! I am the executive chairman, executive president and CEO (chief executive officer) of the Walt Disney company, studios, pictures, motion pictures, music group and records.**

 **Me: yeah who has a long introduction now eh!**

 **Mickey: oh shut up.**

 **Me: yeah child friendly, right.**

 **Mickey: I heard that!**

 **And back to story.**

Ashoka: skyguy.

Ezra and Kanan: skyguy!?

Vader: snips.

Ezra and Kanan: Snips!?

Ashoka: you guys go, me and my master shall have a reunion.

Vader: the last reunion.

Ashoka: our only reunion.

Then she activated her lightsabers.

Then they fought master vs apprentice once more.

While Kanan, Ezra and Ashoka was busy with Vader, no one saw that Maul escaped.

Maul went for the hangar and escaped in one of the inquisitor's ship.

Maul: so long, I hope we see each other again.

Back to our friends.

Ashoka and Vader fought in an intense battle.

Kanan and Ezra still stood there and watched, well Ezra did, Kanan only heard.

Ashoka then pushed Vader off her and screamed: get out of here.

Ezra: don`t have to tell me twice or not at all actually.

Kanan: what about you?

Ashoka: I can manage.

Then Vader lifted her up and started to force choke her (dark isn`t it?).

Then Ezra used the force to grab Ashoka`s lightsabers before he and Kanan made their escape.

Right before they vanished Ezra witness Ashoka`s death at the hand of her former master.

He felt her life vanish when Vader pulled her towards him and stabbed her with lightsaber.

Ashoka`s last words were: I'm sorry master, I failed you.

Before she passed she heard a voice said: you snips you didn`t.

It was the voice of her "real" master.

Kanan and Ezra made it to the chopper base.

There they were met by Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine.

Hera: where is Ashoka?

Ezra: she is dead, Vader killed her.

Hera: walked back a couple of steps, resting her body against the ghost.

Sabine, chopper, and Zeb was in shock.

They couldn`t believe what they just heard.

Ezra took Kanan over till Hera who helped him to the medical bay.

On the ghost, on his or well his and Zebs room, he slowly opened the sith holocron.

Spartacus, Jack and Ace were at Sidious former hideout on Coruscant.

Spartacus: this is a greatly disturbing, I felt something I haven`t felt since the end of the clone wars.

Ace and Jack felt it to.

Fear and anger.

If he wasn`t incorrect fear and suffering is next.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please write a review if you want.**

 **And I will continue to update this as well as other stories I make.**


	2. Chapter 2:crossed lines

**Now we are set in "the twilight of the apprentice"**

 **As it is alternate version of the first and second episode of Star Wars Rebels and upcoming chapters will be alternate versions of season 3 episodes and I will update with new chapters as quick as I can**

 **And according to what I know season 3 of Star Wars rebels is set 2 months' after**

Its 2 months since Ashoka died.

2 months since Ezra killed the Seventh sister.

2 months since Kanan was blinded.

2 months since Ezra opened the sith holocron.

Ezra was on his room, he was meditating.

He opened the sith holocron, it was intoxicated him.

Then suddenly he heard a knock on his wall.

Sabine: Ezra, come on, Hera and Sato is awaiting us.

Ezra: coming!

Ezra quickly hides the holocron under one of his helmets.

Ezra and Sabine met Hera and Sato outside of the Ghost.

Sabine: so what`s going on.

Sato: we got a message from Sibago.

Ezra: what does he want!?

Hera: calm down.

Sato: we believe he has information on a new imperial commando force, we only have testimonies of survivors of their existence and according to them, they are dressed in all black armors and some form of masks totally unlike regular imperial helmets.

Hera: and their armor is immune to our lasers and they are unbeatable in close quarter combat.

Sabine: let's see how they deal with a mandalorian.

Hera and Sato looked at one another with an expression that said "shall you tell her or I"

Sabine: what?

Hera: we just got news from an informant, that the unit wiped out an entire death watch platoon under 5 minutes, they surprised them and caught them off guard.

Sato: their leader was named, Herakles Wren.

Sabine: uncle?

Everyone: uncle!?

Sato then turned on a hologram showing Herakles, roped and with a bag over his head.

The bag was taken over his head and revealed a beaten up man.

Sabine got tears in her eyes.

Herakles spoke: to any of my relations, beware of the Blackhawks, the imperial death squads, they are trained in unconventional warfare, amphibious warfare, airborne warfare, artic warfare and other forms of specialized warfare.

Herakles hologram: their roles are direct action, multiple forms of recon, counter terrorism, hostage rescue.

Herakles hologram: their main tasks are assassination, undercover ops, covert ops, black ops, high risk arrests and high value targets/man hunting.

Herakles hologram: they are trained in a unique form of self-defense technique superior to anything I have seen.

Herakles: and if you see this Sabine, remember that I and you father and mother loves you!

Sabine`s eyes were full of tears.

She held her hand over her mouth.

Then they shot him.

She fell on her legs.

Hera put her arm on her shoulder and patted her on her back in a motherly fashion.

Ezra started to get angry when Sato told the next big news.

Sato: The Blackhawks has kidnapped and executed multiple people including Jedi knights and masters.

Sato: they recently kidnapped Tseebo and hacked his collar and got imperial information and we got him back, well what mosts

Ezra got more and more angrier.

He wanted to take their heads.

Hera: your mission will be to meet Sibago and bring him here, he`s on their hit list for "knowing too much".

They went for his location on Lothal.

Hera: Sibago.

Sibago: Hera my friend I've got some info for you, for the right price of course and my safety.

Hera: of course.

But she didn`t get longer before a laser hit Sibago in his chest.

They suddenly came under attack by The Blackhawks.

They were impossible to spot.

Then the attack stopped.

Sibago laid at the ground, dying from the wound.

Sibago: Sibago got some information, Hondo Onaka imprisoned.

Sibago told where he was kept.

And if you have seen this episode of Star Wars rebels you know what happens.

Then they went for the reclam station.

Ezra went straight for the reclam stations command center.

There he met admiral Titus who he dispatched off quickly.

Titus: what are you doing!?

Ezra: something I should have done a long time ago.

He uses force grasp and makes him levitate off the ground before impaling him with his lightsaber killing him.

Back at Chopper base Kanan feels that his "apprentice" has taken another life.

He sighs and takes finish off his drink before going to sleep.

Back on the reclam station.

The rest of the team is waiting for him.

They have gotten the bombers and are ready to leave.

Ezra have set the station for self-destruction and tells them to leave.

They don`t ask questions about any ifs ups and downs & left and rights.

They got to chopper base safe and sound.

When they go to the newest establishments there called Choppers tavern and the bartender is called Moe.

 **Blue haired lawyer: I am delivering a lawsuit from Murdoch, Moe, Matt Groening and 20** **th** **century fox and its parent company Fox entertainment group and its owner 21** **st** **century fox.**

 **ME: why!? It's just a fanfic.**

 **BHL (blue haired lawyer): because you don`t own the rights to these characters.**

 **ME: it's a freaking fanfic man! Its non-profit and I even put in a disclaimer Christ!**

 **BHL: and that's blasphemy.**

 **ME: WHAT! Ah come on dude seriously blasphemy no body uses that word anymore except for when they joke or have a movie or something.**

 **Lionel: I will help you in the trial.**

 **ME: ok that's enough!**

 **Calling number.**

 **Chuck: yeah this is Chuck Norris.**

 **ME: chuck it's me.**

 **Chuck: what can I do for you.**

 **ME: it's the BHL, blue haired lawyer and Lionel.**

 **Lionel: I better be going now!**

 **ME: yeah you should.**

 **ME: now it's just the blue haired douchebag.**

 **Chuck: OK.**

 **I cannot tell what happens next I just can`t, it's no word to describe how its ended, but a hint: DON`T MESS WITH CHUCK F#%ING Norris.**

Ezra: hey Moe!

Moe being a parody for Moe from Simpsons(obviously)

Moe: yeah!

Ezra: give me medium one.

Moe: yeah and I guess put it on your tab you will pay when the war is over.

Ezra: yep.

Sabine: I am not going to criticize you or something but you are getting different.

Ezra: how?

Sabine: Kanan told me you killed the seventh sister and we just found Titus on reclam station.

Ezra: I did what I had to do, both times.

Sabine: NO! you didn`t sure the inquisitor but Titus, he was not that big threat Ezra!

Ezra: maybe not now but maybe later!

Moe: I am not trying to interfere or anything but could you take this outside my bar, you are scaring my customers.

Ezra and Sabine: fine!  
They walked on the ghost.

They were alone and Sabine and Ezra sits down in the common room.

Sabine: Ezra I think it's best for all of us that you stop using the sith holocron.

Ezra: how did you know!?

Sabine: Kanan told me!

Ezra: Il have a word with him.

Sabine: focus, this is serious you are losing yourself!

Ezra: No I don`t!

Sabine: calm down.

Ezra: don`t tell me to calm down!

Sabine: don`t you see what you become!

She had sadness in her voice.

Sabine then went straight for his room.

He knew what she was thinking and he ran after her.

Then she tripped and injured her knee.

Then Ezra stood over her

She looked at him with a mix of fear and sadness.

Then she kicked him and got into his room.

She took the holocron but Ezra stood in the doorway.

Ezra: give it to me.

Sabine: never.

He grabbed his lightsaber and igniting it.

She grabbed one of her blasters.

She fired at him but his deflected it force pushed her into the wall.

He then used the force grasp at her and then she dropped the holocron.

Ezra picked it up and said: thank you.

Sabine: don`t you see.

Ezra: see what how powerful I am?

Sabine: no, but what you become!

He turned to look at her.

She had tears in her eyes.

He`s consciousness said to him: you know what you have done.

He ran out of the ship.

Hera came in and found Sabine who told her everything.

Hera was furious, she was going forth and back.

Zeb: calm down.

Hera: NO ZEB!

Rebel soldier: we found Ezra.

Hera: bring him here!

Ezra: listen I can explain!

Hera: don`t!

Hera: what you did was.

Ezra: I know reckless, unforgivable and totally unnecessary.

Hera: correct.

Ezra: and I know my command Is suspended.

Hera: yes, it is.

Hera: Kanan actually retired from the rebellion and now works as an advisor instead, so I will put you under captain rex.

Ezra: ok but how is Sabine.

Hera: she is on her room and you are not allowed to see her!

Ezra: I am sorry okay I didn`t mean to.

Hera: don`t, just go.

Ezra: but!

Hera: GO! NOW!

Ezra: fine!

He leaves the ghost and meets up with Rex.

Rex was given the rank of captain and was captain of the phoenix squadron and Ezra`s superior officer.

Rex knew about what Ezra had done.

He didn`t ask questions.

But Ezra knew that it wouldn`t be the same as before.

I hope this chapter wasn`t long.

And I hope it wasn`t too complicated.


End file.
